


Baby Teeth

by jakehercy



Series: Geborgenheit [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakehercy/pseuds/jakehercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz deals with a panicky Clear, who has no idea losing particular bones is perfectly natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Teeth

Noiz was pretty sure that Kaethe’s growth was putting more strain on Clear than the little tot doing the growing, and thus simultaneously stressing the usually stoic and aloof information broker.

And now, instead of the panic that ensued when her teeth were growing in-

"They fell out!!"

Noiz had to take a moment to mentally adjust to the change, shifting his attention from a mess of code that scattered across the several blue monitors to the pair of tiny bloody bones that had been shoved in his face by a very,  _very_  distressed Clear.

Noiz furrowed his brow and contorted his face in confusion and a mild hint of annoyance. “What?”

The fair-haired man before him trembled and choked back a sob, tears streaking down his face and already puffing red around his eyes. His voice cracked harshly as he repeated himself several octaves in heightened anguish. 

"K-Kaethe’s teeth…!!!" 

Another sob reached Noiz’s ears, but it came somewhere lower from the taller man. He looked down, and there was his little girl, her nose runny and eyes puffy, tears staining her flushed round cheeks. It was a carbon copy of her panicking father, save for the dribble of blood that coated the two empty spaces in the top row where her teeth should've been.

"P-Papi…" she gurgled through her tears.

With a large groan, Noiz stood up and scooped the fair-haired four-year-old in his arms. Clear continued to blubber until he cried out at the flick of Noiz’s finger to his forehead.

"She’s  _supposed_  to lose her teeth, and your panicking is just making her upset.” The girl’s run into corners of walls and gotten scraped up worse for wear and has still come around with a big grin on her face. If anything, she'd have thought those weird discolorations were new cool temporary tattoos.

"Eh?" Clear’s eyes widened, staring between the toddler and his lover in shock.

Of course, it only took another moment before Clear’s blubbering turned to wails as he promptly and tightly wound his arms around his family, apologizing over and over for scaring himself and Kaethe (and earning another thwack to the head courtesy of Noiz).

After cleaning the blood and wondering what the hell to do with the teeth (a call from Aoba and Koujaku told them that they should throw them from the rooftop for good luck), Noiz had undergone another barrage of questions and Clear, well… Clear’s learning something new every day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was almost literally a copy-paste from an original short that was inspired from chat. Since I'm working on a small series with this AU, I might as well add this in, too!


End file.
